Successful seed growth depends inter alia on the spacing between neighboring seeds and their planting depth. Seed planting devices to address seed spacing and/or seed planting depth are disclosed in inter alia U.S. Pat. No. 1,983,815 to Schmiett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,315 to Goldstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,573 to Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,672 to Clad, U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,580 to Beckworth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,772 to Murray, U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,305 to Braun, US Patent Application Publication US 2002/0092450 to Sawers et al., UK Patent Application GB 2 294 623 to Chorley, U.S. Design Pat. No. 161,913 to Fraim, U.S. Design Pat. No. 280,882 to Rea, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 475,588 to Daniels.